


Caught in the Grey

by MGWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, Graphic Description, Multi, Romance, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGWinchester/pseuds/MGWinchester
Summary: Ash Cardale and Margo Harper were not your average pair of best friends. With a painful history of deaths in their families it lead them into the life of hunting, much like many other hunters. Although being normal as far as hunter standards go hadn't lasted as long as they hoped for. Curiosity had driven the two mad due to mysteries about them only their dead parents would know and the need to say that final sorry to dead relatives. After preforming a spell that was supposes to bring back their deceased parents went horribly wrong they're now facing literal hell as the spell had instead resurrected all the dead supernatural creatures in the veil, purgatory, heaven and hell. With every demon, angel and monster they have ever killed being alive, including such evils as Lilith, Azazel, Lucifer, Abaddon, and more, Sam, Dean and Castiel are forced to team up with the female duo to save the world, yet again, from the evils on earth. However it's more than a partnership that maybe sparking up within the group of hunters.





	1. Armageddon It

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the current events of Supernatural (season 12) and will contain spoilers.

“But are you gettin’ it?

Armageddon it.

Ooh really gettin’ it?  
Armageddon it.”

-Armageddon it by Def Leppard

 

The doors to the large and empty bunker opened and closed with a fast slam and instantly the quiet space filled with the noise of two bickering brothers and followed by the familiar trench coat wearing angel standing close behind, listening in on the conversation but making no move to pick a side. When the Winchesters bickered about something 'small but mighty' it was best, as Cas learned, to stay quiet until they came to a conclusion. He didn't mind most of the time anyways, observing humans was something that he did a lot. He learned a lot about humans the while he was here and that was primarily from the brothers. He knew how this situation would work out. Sam and Dean had been battling it out throughout the whole car ride home, Dean didn't even turn on the radio he was so fixated on winning the fight. Sam, on the other hand, would usually give in although lately he hadn't been giving in as easily causing the conversation to go two ways. If it was something very serious then the boys would enter the bunker which they now called home and stalk up to their rooms as if they were teenagers and not see each other for the rest of the night. If it was something that was a lighter subject and neither brother cared about too much then either one would give in or they would have silence on the conversation for a while and ignore it like it didn't happen, except for a few snide comments here and there later on. This time Castiel couldn't exactly tell if it was bad enough for Sam and Dean to throw a tantrum and run upstairs.

"If you would just take the damn shot maybe it wouldn't have taken us a whole three hours and getting our asses handed to us on a plate?" The rhetorical question came from the eldest Winchester, last one in and the one to slam the door. The boom leaving echos throughout the halls of the bunker.

"Or maybe if you would have just listened to me in the first place when I told you we weren't prepared for this, we wouldn't be in this argument right now!" Sam accused his brother.

"If we waited then more people would have died. We've been tracking that nest for a month already, we had them in our grasp we can't just give it up like that!"

"Then don't blame me for getting your ass kicked. I told you we should have just waited a bit more until they split up so we could take them in smaller groups..."

"Does it matter now?" Castiel spoke up for the first time since the end of the hunt. "They're dead now, your argument is pointless." Neither brother could argue about that although neither wanted to give in either. They were silent, going their separate ways.

It had been a while since any action had happened to the Winchesters, maybe that was a good thing however being cooped up in the bunker with very little hunts had resulted in two annoyed men and Castiel stuck right in the middle of it all. It wasn't a good thing when it was quiet in the hunting world. There had been no news from any hunter they kept in contact with and worse of all they all had the same reports, there were no monsters...or not a lot of monsters at least. It was as if they were all hiding out on them, preparing a huge plan before attacking soon later. That was the thought that went through all paranoid hunters minds for the moment. The vampire nest was the first hunt in a very long time and one which hadn't gone so well according to Sam and Dean.

They weren't left in silence for too long. Loud bangs sounded at the door.

"Since when do we get visitors?" Dean mumbled under his breath, eyes focused towards the metal door which was strong enough to keep out the strongest of armies. Along with the various traps engraved in the metal and tiled floors and walls and every sort of warding spell you can imagine the bunker was nearly impenetrable to any others of the supernatural kind.

Ignoring the banging hadn't helped at all. Another knock and another knock until Dean stepped forward the answer to door with caution. Gun in hand, the muscular elder brother opened the door very slowly but was left dumbfounded as a result. The term 'you look like you've seen a ghost' fit perfectly in this scenario. Dean's face went whiter than normal, eyes wide and square jaw dropped down to the floor. There was not one but three apparitions of a dream standing at the door. The first was a familiar female with short red hair, despite the surprise and probably the fact that this was not a good sign, a smile sat on her lips and ran up to the corners of her eyes, warming the hearts of all who laid eyes on her. The one beside her was a male just teetering on the scale between boy and man. Of Asian nationality he stood with a similar smile as to the red head. Then there was the one who had knocked on the door. A brunt old man dressed in plaid and a signature baseball hat which was beaten beyond imaginable. Although there was something else about them. They were dead...

"Well about time ya idjit. Now what in Gods name did you two fuck up this time?!" There was no one who could possibly master that tone and those words better than Bobby Singer himself.

"Kevin? Charlie?" Sam appeared behind the shocked Dean Winchester, his eyes landing on their father figure instantly. "Bobby?"

 

\--- ✩ ✩ ✩ ---

 

Within the mess of churning and whistling winds on a frigid night stood two females in what would otherwise be a abandoned field leading towards a dark and menacing forest containing who knows what sort of animals, or other non human species, inside. Clouds encircled the full moon casting upon dark shadows and making everything near the women seem more scarier than it really was. By now a simple rabbit would looked more like the menacing man eating rabbits from Monty Python rather than a cute little woodland animal. Although neither of the girls minded this, they've dealt with worst than man eating animals before.

They were gathered around a large container with unmentionable and mainly illegal items stuffed inside. A thin dark haired beauty held read calmly and confidently off of a crumpled piece of paper probably used about a thousand times.

"...malis omnis ad me venite" She finished off the chant with a over dramatic ending leading towards a melodramatic result. She spoke with power, pronouncing each syllable crystal clear. At the end you would have expect something to blow up or perhaps some undead creature would begin rising out of the ground. Although nothing happened. Waiting for a few minutes before finally the raven haired girls companion spoke up.

"What did you do wrong now, Margo?" the blonde beside her asked, hands on her hips as she looked around for the result the spell would have caused. Still nothing.

"I didn't do anything." Margo defensively said back. "The damn spell just probably takes a couple...seconds to work."

"We can wait here all night and nothing's going to change, you did something wrong..."

"Well would you rather do it, Miss Ashley." She said with venom on her tongue.

"Oh don't call me that you know that just pisses me off. And yes I would like to..." Before she could finish the sentence a bright white streak blazed out of the sky from within the box up unmentionable items. It was impossible to turn away from the blinding light despite the need to cover your own eyes. They expected the bright light to be blazing hot, although it seemed cold as they stood by it. The winds kicked up even more so both the girls hair tangled in the winds, the least of their worries. "Shit!" Ashley shouted above the sound of light escaping from the small container.

"Did we just pull a Winchester?" Margo yelled. The answer clear when hoards of people came running out of the forest in the distance. Some had skin as white as snow, eyes the colour of blood. Others had hair covering every inch of their body. These were not people, they were monsters."

"Oh shit let's get out of here!"

 

\--- ✩ ✩ ✩ ---

 

It was both a dream come true and a complete nightmare. The Winchesters had lost so many people in the past and now, standing right before them, were three of their closest friends who were dead however now they stood in the bunker as ghosts. From what the Winchesters and the angel could see they acted normal. Although who knew how long it would take for the effects of being a ghost on earth would start. Remembering back to Bobby first being a ghost he began turning violent and different quickly, the same fate would be bestowed upon their three friends soon if they didn't figure out how to get them out of the bunker and back into heaven or wherever they came from.

Even before thinking about getting them back into heaven the obvious question they were all asking was how the hell did they get out of heaven? None of them remembered anything aside from 'waking up' on earth by the bunker.

"This hasn't happened before?" All questions were now being directed over to Castiel as if he had any idea what was going on.

"Not that I know of." The angel answered Dean back. The boys were still in clear shock at seeing the ghosts. Sam hadn't moved from his spot at the large wooden table in the main area of the bunker, scratching his head and trying to think of some ideas to how this was possible.

"You guys don't feel...weird?" Dean asked for the thousandth time.

"For now, I feel fine." Answered Charlie, Dean missed his metaphorical little sister because in all sense that's what she was to the pair of hunters. It had been his fault she died in the first place and seeing her back here both left him overjoyed and sad at the same time.

"It won't be long until you guys do start acting off." Sam spoke up for the first time in a while, his head lifted from his original position of staring down at the floor. "You can't be held here by something? Right?"

"We already burned Bobby's flask which was what was keeping him tied here. Unless there is something else he's held to that just suddenly started working now? As for Charlie and Kevin...there could be something." Dean shrugged "Do you guys know of anything that would be keeping you here on earth?" Both ghosts paused, thinking about it for a second but each coming up dry on answers.

"I don't know about some physical object." Kevin said "Although I remember seeing a light...this white streak coming from in the distance, not too far from here as well. I think I felt like I was drawn to it, I couldn't exactly stop myself from staying put I had to get closer to it, which as a result ended us here." The other two nodded to agree with Kevin.

"A white light?" Sam echoed

"I can still feel it...sort of see it in the distance..." That left one option for the group of unusual companions. To track down the white light and see what the hell they were up against this time. In the long run, they were right. Nothing could just stay quiet. Sam, Dean and Cas knew something big was coming for the longest time, this was it.


	2. Thriller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After causing all hell on earth as they know it, Margo and Ash's only hope in solving the crisis they created is the Winchesters.

“Darkness falls across the land.

The midnight hour is close at hand.

Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorise yours neighbourhoods.

And whoever shall be found without the soul for getting down

must stand and face the hounds of hell

and rot inside a corpse's shell.

The foulest stench is in the air.

The funk of forty thousand years.

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom.

And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver.

And for no mere mortal can resists…

The evil of the Thriller.”

-Thriller by Michael Jackson ft. Vincent Price

 

God only knew how many bullets the girls had left and both were running low on energy as they thrashed and attacked and attempted to kill as many of these monsters as they could. Vampires, werewolves, shifters...every monster the duo could have imagined where now all running out and ready to kill them.

"Shit Margo, we gotta...get out of here..." Ash breath after slicing off the head of a vampire. It was dead for only a minute but soon after came back to life, the head attached itself back to the eerily skinny and pale body.

"You have a plan?" Margo called to her friend, similarly chopping off heads of vampires and stabbing werewolves with silver knives and bullets only for them to come right back again. Margo swung the knife in hand, killing one vampire although the werewolf beside it had attacked Margo, it's claw just missing her neck and instead leaving a long bloody scratch down her arm. "Shit!" the sound of the gun fired, the werewolf falling down, dead for only a minute thanks to Ash saving her partner's back. They were going to die. It was only a matter of time and despite the two trying to get away before it seemed nearly impossible at the moment. Not until they heard the skid of tire wheels and the park of a vintage black car with the man in the front yelling at them to get in. They'd been taught never to get in the car with strangers although when it was facing either a death due to thousands of beasts tearing them limb from limb or worse, getting turned into one of them, both girls knew right away their best bet was with the man in the car. They sprinted down the field, huffing and puffing and pushing themselves just to take that next step. Both girls got into either side of the black car, quickly shutting the door as the driver floored it out of there.

The driver wasn't the only one in the car, in the middle of Ash and Margo was a man, taller than both of the girls and somewhat more professional looking than your average hunter, they only assumed the group of men were hunters that was. He wore a tanned trench coat, suit and tie. The two in the front dressed similar to each other, plaid flannels and jeans.

"Thanks..." Ash breathed, catching her breath "Margo you okay?"

"You got cut..." the trench coated man said to the friend.

"I'm fine." Margo dismissed despite the fact that the pain stung throughout her body in constant throbs and blood had already began leaking down onto her black skinny jeans. The man hadn't listened to Margo, his hand being placed onto the wound and in seconds the wound was healed looking like nothing had happened to it. Both girl looked at each other in astonishment and curiosity. "I...said I was fine." Not a single thank you made it's way out of Margo's mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Ash questioned, she had an idea in mind although if these people were who she was thinking of then they would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam and that's our friend Castiel, an angel. Now what the hell is going on here?" Dean demanded, a question neither of the girls intended on answering.

"You know, it's not a big deal or anything. We can handle it."

Sam scoffed "If it wasn't for us you'd still be dealing with the herd of monsters back there..." he reminded them.

"Listen, in the hunting world you guys don't exactly have a spotless reputation." Ash stated "You caused the end of the world a couple times, died a dozen times, lost your soul, got turned into a demon...this is our first time causing Armageddon, we don't need help from you guys. It'll probably only make things worse."

"You'll need all the help you can get." Dean stated, he really wasn't surprised that they had that sort of reputation and in reality he didn't blame the girls for not wanting their help, they were a magnet for trouble. However this wasn't going to solve itself and he wanted to have his part in helping save the world again as well. Who knew how long it would take for Bobby, Kevin and Charlie to turn into the evil revenge ridden ghosts that all souls would eventually become. He loved seeing his friends and family again but they needed to get back to wherever they came from before something worse happened to them. They already went through that horrible scenario with Bobby once, Dean didn't want to do it again.

"Whatever you two did seemed to cause every undead thing to come back into our world. There are thousands of thousands of monsters on the loose now because of you two, you'll need help with this. Despite causing the end of the world a couple times we've also fixed it. Each of those times we were able to fix our mistakes. If you've brought back all the monsters who hunters have killed that means we could be dealing with worse than just your average werewolf. Lucifer, Lilith...they could be back as well for all we know. We've dealt with them before, you two haven't. Plus we have a angel on our side." Sam explained, his eyes looking from the raven haired beauty to the blonde in the rearview mirror.

As for Margo and Ash neither of them wanted to admit they've caused this, imagine the deaths that would rack up because of them. The innocent people who would get hurt. Fixing their mistakes of causing world destruction usually ended in one of the boys dying and coming back in some weird way causing even more problems, Ash and Margo were well educated about the Winchester history to know it never ended well when they were involved. All the same, they wouldn't be able to do this on their own. Sam, Dean and Castiel had experience in this, it would be stupid to deny their help. Besides, even if they said no to the boys order to help them they would just help anyways. In perfect unison the girls gave their answer.

"Fine."

"Alright, well we have a bunker not too far from here that you guys can stay at. It's well warded and probably the safest place to be at the moment. Do you have names?" Dean questioned

"I'm Ash Cardale, this is my hunting partner, Margo Harper."

 

\--- ✩ ✩ ✩ ---

 

They arrived at the bunker within moments of their conversation ending. Heading inside from the wicked winds which blew in every direction and horrible grey clouds threatening to rain down on them. The bunker had been home to the Winchesters for a while now and probably the only home that they've ever experienced unless you counted crappy motels. Ash and Margo had a similar history. Hotel rooms were where they stayed and unlike the boys the girls hadn't ever experienced a place to call home unless you counted Ash's car. Stepping into this place was essentially a dream to the girls, the thought a hunter could have a home was a insane concept yet here they were, living in the bunker which seemed like a decent and nice place.

"Did you find it?" It wasn't the voice of Cas, Sam, or Dean who spoke up first of all but instead one of a girl. They expected a human to walk into the room however it was hardly what happened. Three people entered the library which was where they were all settling down and setting up for the long night of research, theories and explanations. They were not human, despite at first glance thinking they were. Ghosts.

"Ash, Margo this is Bobby, Charlie and Kevin. They were dead before...now they're ghosts." It was obvious Dean blamed them for his friends return and it wouldn't be easy for him to forgive and forget either. Neither of the girls blamed him.

"They're not..."

"Evil?" Dean answered Ash's question before she could finished "No, not yet but who knows how long they have until they start turning. Which is why I would like to solve this thing as soon as possible. What the hell did you guys do in the first place?"

Ash and Margo both took a seat beside each other on the long wooden library table, working out how to explain their situation.

"It wasn't suppose to end up like this, obviously." Margo stated, looking from Sam to Dean and then to Cas. "Every hunter has a reason for being in this line of business. For Ash and I it was because of our parents and the shit that demons cause. We both have unanswered questions only our parents could answer. They've crossed over to wherever they got when they die so a Ouija board wouldn't work because only ghosts on earth can use that to communicate with the living. We had to find a spell to bring them back for a little bit just to talk to them."

"It wasn't hard to find the spell." Ash took over the explanation "It's not uncommon for a hunter to do this sort of spell and we didn't think anything of it. We gathered what we needed and headed off into that field, a wide open space just in case something did go wrong. We didn't think that this would happen though. Margo read off the spell and at first nothing happened. Nothing until a large white light came out of the ground and moments later all those creatures started jumping out of the woods surrounding the field."

Their hearts were in the right place although they had to have done something wrong in order for this to end this way. Monsters don't just randomly come back from the dead.

"There would have to be something with the spell you did. Mess up one word and something bad could happen..."

"I didn't mess up." Margo shot to Sam "I've been a hunter for years, it's the family business. I've done spells like this before, I know I didn't mess up. I don't mess up."

"Well, certainly looks like you two messed up here." Dean added, a huge mess up whether Margo liked to admit it or not.

"Alright, it doesn't matter who messed up, the first place I think we should look is the spell you used."


	3. Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margo and Ash head to the bunker with Sam and Dean Winchester who had saved them from being ripped apart by vampires thanks to whatever spell they did to cause the end of the world. After deciding to stay with the Winchesters Ash gets a mysterious call from a friend in need of help.

_“Cause there ain’t no rest for the wicked._

_Money don’t grow on trees._

_I’ve got bills to pay, i’ve got mouths to feed_

_there ain’t nothing in this world for free._

_I can’t slow down, I can’t go back even though I wish I could._

_You know there ain’t no rest for the wicked._

_Until I close my eyes for good.”_

_-Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant_

 

       Some would describe it as a awkward silence, but awkward didn't even begin to cover how it really felt. Their bodies were tense, unable to relax like they otherwise would. No one dared to try to breath too loud, cough or sneeze. No one wanted to move and instead were left in the awfully uncomfortable arrangement. You could hear the slight plops of tiny droplets of water spilling from the leaky kitchen sink. Once in awhile someone would try to start up a conversation, mainly Sam although Margo or Ash would shoot it down with plain answers such as 'no', 'yeah', 'sure', or just a nod of their head. Then it would just return back to the horrible silence.

       Castiel knew no difference, he wasn't aware of the awkwardness between the girls and Sam Winchester who sat across the large oak table in the library hesitantly typing away on his laptop. Cas watched over looking at every bit of research he was looking up. Margo sat across form the angel and the hunter, instead of a laptop the area around the dark haired woman was littered with letters and books from the Men of Letters. All of the book had to be extremely old. Margo could feel it just with the paper, it wasn't the papery smooth feel that your common, modern household paper. This paper was thicker, rougher and ancient. Each book had it's own distinct smell of dust, mold, and oak. The smell became prominent when you flip a bunch of the pages all at the same time trying to mimic the motion of a fan. As a result the apple oak wood smell blew into her face. Each book and each page to each book were covered in a thick layer of dust with the odd spider crawling out of the pages when she blew away the loose dust balls. There was no way this sort of information could be faked, it was the cold hard real deal. The idea fascinated Margo, the whole 'Men of Letters' concept which Sam briefly went over before showing here these books caught her by surprise and complete curiosity. She didn't want to look up more information she already knew about. All these books were about conjuring up spirits and talking to them, nothing too important and nothing new to the hunter. However she could see a book just past Sam's head which said 'raising the dead' in hand written letters and dated 1709. If only she could get her hands on the piece of novelty...but alas she constrained herself to attempt reading through the ever so boring dialogue that rambled on for 1534 pages.

       Ash sat beside her friend, the girl had tried to do her bit of research and normally she could get somewhere when she put her mind to the research but this time she just couldn't bare reading over the same concepts over and over again, much like Margo felt at that moment. Except the difference was that Ash really couldn't stand staring at the faded handwriting anymore and full on gave up. No one spoke up against her closing the book (which as a result sent a ball of dust flying in the air) and pushing it off in front of her. Ten minutes after that Ash was focused on her gun. She kept it with her at all times and was one of the most valuable things she owns. Not valuable in the sense that it would cost a lot of money but valuable in memories. It wasn't anything special. The gun was a simple black glock 19 although stood out from the others with it's beautiful golden decorations carved into the sides where you held the gun. The designs were just wavy lines resembling vines and small golden leaves along them. They were regularly polished to ensure the golden metal which made out the definite designs stayed clean. Ash had another gun almost identical to the golden one except the designs were a silver metal instead of a gold one. Ash's main weapons. The day her father had handed her a gun was even better than the day that she learned how to drive or prom or graduation combined. It was a sense of power as her father looked down at the young blonde girl, only age seven, and handed her the guns telling her they were hers and to use them wisely, never lose them. David Cardale taught his daughter how to shoot although before that, for about an hour everyday before breakfast and after dinner for two weeks, he would make her take apart the guns and put it back together...and then take it apart again and put it back together. Over and over and over again until it become second nature to her. Now it was a habit which was what Ash was focused on now. She had demolished and rebuilt the gun about five times before Dean, with a beer in hand and slight stubble growing on his face, walked into the room and took a seat beside his brother and across from the two girls.

       Silence. No one uttered a word. Margo's eyes didn't leave the book, even though she was only half paying attention to the ramblings even she barely understood. And Ash kept her eyes glued on the gun as she slid the barrel into place, once again making her prized possession whole again before starting to take it apart like a toy. _But it's not a toy_ Her father's voice echoed in her mind _It's a weapon, Ash, you can kill people with this, it's not a toy._

   "So..." Dean hummed, sitting back after taking a well needed swing of beer. Three minutes felt more like three hours in the silence as Dean awaited for someone to say something or waited to get any idea of what to say and how to start up a conversation with the two girls. He could count the drips three times, four, five, six, seven...he mentally shook his head and started saying the first words that came into his mind. "Did you find anything yet?" He asked casually.

   "Nope." Ash popped the p and hadn't even raised her grey eyes to look at Dean. Once again, awkward silence took it's toll. The water drops were counted, the sound of the slight hum of the air conditioning started up again. He could very honestly say that he never had this much trouble trying to talk to a girl before. Guess this situation was a lot different than just flirting with a girl to get luck though. No, Dean could do that in his sleep but while the two girls in front of him were pissed off hunters that was unknown territory in trying to spark up any sort of conversation no matter how dull. At this point Dean would have been okay with talking about periods rather than sitting in the silence. Don't let it fool you, silence kills and cuts like a knife. It was mind controlling and painful to sit in, he felt a need to make it come to a halt. Silence was at many times worse then yells, screams or words in general.

       Dean didn't wonder anymore why parents looked down to their kids when they were in trouble and didn't say anything. Every kid has been through it. You sneak out after midnight or perhaps you break your fathers new hunting gun and your parents come up to you, their hands would be placed sternly on their hips or across their chest. The eyes would narrow and stare into your own until you _had_ to look away. They wouldn't say anything, they would just _stand_ there and then you would pray that they would start screaming at you. That was the worst.

   "So...how did you two meet?" That had to have brought up some sort of conversation, right? Both the girls, however, did not look up to acknowledge him speaking and if they didn't reply Dean wouldn't have thought they heard him.

   "We had a one night stand." Margo didn't bat a eye, his eyes streaming over the ancient pages to read the next line of boring dialogue. Dean, who had his beer bottle pressed to his lips and the alcohol almost making it's way to his mouth, had paused, wide eyed at the response. Sam stopped typing, also looking up at the very bold answer. Don't get them wrong, that was all fine and dandy...it was just the very blunt attitude from Margo that caught the boys off guard...and the fact that neither of them really looked like the type to swing that way. Also, for Dean, it was sort of a downer, his eyes were on the blonde the whole duration that he had met her.

       Ash was the first to look up for the first time.

   "She's joking." She confirmed as if waiting for Sam and Dean and Castiel to get the joke. "We met on a hunt. I was a solo hunter for most of my career. Margo also worked alone at the time. We were on the same case, we discovered it a couple days before killing the shifter we were after. We're both competitive people, I wanted to get the shifter, I was chasing it for a week already."

   "But the shifter had also killed one of my friends. It turned into her husband and beat her to death before she was able to fight back. I wanted my revenge on it as well. I wasn't about to give up the kill."

   "So it was a competition, neither of us got along with each other. We both tracked it down to this old cabin in the woods that it was hiding in. In the end it came down to a point where neither of us could take it on alone so we teamed up to kill the SOB. Margo and I had went out to a bar later that night, for congratulatory drinks I guess. We started talking and, to make a long story short, we began hunting together."

   "So you guys aren't...uh..."

   "Together?" Ash answered Deans stumbling question "No, we're both straight." A small smile coming across her face.

   "How did you do your spell in the first place?" The subject changed quickly thanks to Sam who looked to the girls for an answer.

   "Well that's sort of what we're trying to figure out, genius." Margo shot, eyes wide with sarcasm.

   "No I mean...seance? Pentagram?"

   "Just the chant." Ash shrugged it off.

   "Can you say it for me?" Margo heaved a shrug now, turning to Ash who gave a shrug back as if the girls were talking telepathically saying 'yeah sure, go ahead'. On cue, the girls turned to Sam. Margo, who had proclaimed the chant in the first place, began to say the same words that got them into this mess.

   " _contra obsecro hoc spiritum damnatorumad facientem voluntatum mayhem_ _malis omnis ad me venite."_ The moment Margo finished Sam sat up straight quickly, arm up as if ready to pump his fist in the air and go 'YES!' although when he realised he wasn't the only person in the room he tried to casually play it off as though he was running a hand through his long brown hair.

   "That's the problem, the spell was wrong.   _spiritum justa_ means the spirit of the just. 'The whole chant suppose to be _I pray that the spirits of the just against the wishes of the mayhem. Come to me, all the bad.'_ What you said was .spirit of the damned'...how did you even learn that?"

   "I...it was in a book. I had always used this chant whenever...doing things like this." Margo quickly fired back, defending herself as if this would be the thing to ruin her reputation as a hunter.

   "Well something made a difference this time. I think that this chant has to be a main cause of whatever the hell is going on."

   "Well that's great, Sammy." Dean placed the now empty bottle of beer on the table "Do you know how to stop this now?" Sam went quiet, trying to figure out the right way to word 'no'.

   "Not...right now." He hesitantly stated.

   "Well then that's just great." Just as Dean mumbled his words the eerie music of the X-Files theme song rang through the empty bunker, echoed through the halls and made the noise a lot louder than it really was. Ash reached into her pocket, bringing out her phone.

   "Yeah?" she answered.

   "Ash?"

   "Speaking..."

   "It's...uh...this is Isabelle...Isabelle Word? I...run a motel in Kansas and you helped me with a...well you said it was a demon problem?" The girl was timid, her speech stuttering and worrisome as if something really bad was happening or was going to happen.

   "Yeah sure, what's the matter?" Ash was afraid of the answer. Nothing that Isabelle could say could surprise Ash at the moment.

   "I just have...another problem and it's very...very serious Ash. I need your help again. Please." Her initial reaction was no. She would say she was sorry but she couldn't help, maybe she could contact another hunter to go and help her but she had a lot of things on her plate at the moment and couldn't go on a mini hunt meanwhile the end of the world as they know it is going on. On the opposing side she thought that maybe if they went out they could really see the extent to their damage. Was it just this town that caused monsters to swarm everywhere? What sort of monsters? Ash, in the midst of fighting a herd of angry werewolves and vampires, spotted various other species in the mix. Going on and seeing more about what they did could be beneficial in the long run and helping someone was just bonus on top of that. "Yeah, i'll see what I can do." Followed by another two minutes of 'thank you's' from Isabelle before finally hanging up. The angel and three hunters stared as her, awaiting for her explanation on who was on the phone. "Margo and I have to leave for a bit." She simply stated.

   "You can't leave now." Dean countered "Not both of you at least. We need one of you to stay here and do research to figure out how to stop this damn mess. What's so important you have to leave right now?"

   "I got a call from a girl who owns a motel not far from here. Margo and I worked a case where the motel had some demon trouble is all. She called me back saying there is a similar problem now. I figured that it would make sense to go and see the damage we caused. Maybe we'll see something outside that will help us out in the long run?"

   "You can't leave." Dean repeated, Ash raised a eyebrow to him.

   "And you're going to force me to stay? Good luck with that."

   "What I mean is that you can't leave alone. Look, we can get another hunter on that case, it's not safe to leave the bunker and our efforts are best focused on research rather than cases."

   "You can't exactly force me to stay in here. Whether the world is ending or not we're still hunters and when jobs like this turn up then might as well take them. We can't just sit around on our asses all day flipping through pages of unimportant gibberish. I'm leaving."

   "Then you're not going alone. It's far too dangerous for any of us out there on our own. It's best to pair up if we have to leave the bunker."

   "Great. Come on, Margo." Ash ushered to her friend but once again was stopped by a certain male Winchester.

   "I'll go with you."

   "No!" Ash scoffed like a teenager wanting to go out with her friends meanwhile her father insisted on being a chaperon.

   "Margo knows about what happened with the spell, she was the one who chanted it in the first place. Sam needs one of your guys' help in figuring out some cure to this. If you have to leave then I will leave with you." Ash was about to open her mouth and complain again but Margo beat her to talking.

   "Dean's right, Ash." It sort of angered Margo to speak those words, although he did have a point. Ash, on the other hand, still couldn't see the point and was only getting in more denial about having to go out with another hunter. "You don't have your car, Ash. I doubt Dean will let you have a key and drive off on your own in his car. Go on and just get that hunt over with." She hadn't bothered to argue with Margo, hesitantly she turned to leave with Dean Winchester following close behind.


End file.
